Vacuum Cleaner Org
Vacuum Cleaner Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Vacuum Cleaner Org''' '''is (as his name applies) a vacuum cleaner-theme Org and is one of the primary antagonists of the seven-part Zen-Aku story arc episode, he gets fought in the episode "Curse of the Wolf", the first episode of the Zen-Aku story arc. Vacuum Cleaner Org is one of the ancient Orgs that tried to take over Earth 3,000 years ago, he took a form of a Vacuum Cleaner, he first attack a middle age woman in an office with his vacuum power, he was about to suck up a woman until Toxica and Jindrax arrived and gave the Org a mission to destroy the Wild Force Rangers, just as the three came out of the office, the Rangers came into battle, Toxica sent the Org after theme, he has a strong sucking power and Vacuum Cleaner Org had the upper hand until the Yellow Ranger throw an object at the Org's vacuum, clogging it up completely. He was defenses, but he equipped a blade called the suction spear on his vacuum arm to get an aid in combat, he manages to overpower the Rangers and even equipped an ax and a scepter as well, the Red Ranger equipped's the Lion Blaster and managed to land clean hits on him, weakening him enough for the Rangers to destroy him with the Jungle Sword, Toxica revived him as a giant and the Rangers call the Wildzords to form the Wild Force Megazord and attach the Soul Bird to the Megazord. it did battle with Vacuum Cleaner Org, the Org had the upper hand with his sucking powers, the White Ranger called Elephant Wildzord and it came to the rescue, the Rangers form the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield mode and destroyed Vacuum Cleaner Org for good with the Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode's Pachyderm Crusher. Vacuum Cleaner Org was cocky and a bit of a crowd, but he is loyal to Toxica and Jinxer, and will stop at nothing to beat the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Vacuum Cleaner Org is very strong, powerful enough to nearly best the Wild Force Rangers in battle. Arsenals * '''Vacuum Cleaner Right Arm: '''True to his name, Vacuum Cleaner Org carrys a vacuum on his right hand to suck his enemies with, when he grows giant, it is powerful enough to suck the Wild Force Megazord in. * '''Suction Spear Right Arm: '''When in combat, Vacuum Cleaner Org can equipped a blade on his vacuum arm called the suction Spear. * '''Org Axe: '''Also when in combat, Vacuum Cleaner Org can equipped an axe. * '''Org Scepter: '''Vacuum Cleaner Org can also equipped a scepter that can producer blue colored electricity as well. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''With the scepter, Vacuum Cleaner Org can also fire blue colored lighting beams. See Also * Vacuum Cleaner Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Dave Mallow Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe